omniventuringcofandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasy Costco
The Fantasy Costco is a shop specializing in magic items located in Belshere. It is generally self-service, but is occasionally staffed by Merita. Current Stock Lightbearer - 150 gp When a command word is spoken, the orb levitates five feet off the ground and gives off light 20 ft all around it. With time, the orb can be taught to give off more light, fly higher or lower, and even obey simple commands, such as flying ahead of the party. A skilled magic user may be able to augment it with more features. However, right now, it's just a cute orb. Stones of Far-speech - 100 gp each A small, polished black stone that fits in the palm of the hand. It can connect to similar stones and allows owners to communicate to each other. Alchemist's Ring - 600 gp The wearer of this ring gains an additional 1d6 hit points from healing potions. Cone of Shame - 150 gp A deeply unfashionable plastic cone that goes around the wearer's neck. The person wearing this cone during a short rest can gain an additional 1d6 hit points when expending one of their hit dice to heal. During the short rest, no one can take the wearer seriously. It has no effect during a long rest except to make sleeping more inconvenient. Fallback Ring - 800 gp An enchanted silver ring with small inlaid rubies along the band. The rubies glow with a faint magical energy. Once per day, the wearer of this ring can use it to regain a spell slot from a failed spell. If the ring’s magic is used in this way, the glow disappears. Kenku Gum - 100 gp A pack of five pieces of gum. Whoever chews a piece of this gum can perfectly imitate the voice of another person for up to an hour. Jar of Bees - 100 gp It's a jar of bees. Ring of the Grammarian - 600 gp Once a day, the wearer of this ring can alter one letter in a spell's name to alter its effect, such as turning "Cause Fear" to "Cause Bear". The exact effect is up to the DM, although she will take into account the caster's intentions. The Livestocking - 600 gp This ordinary bag, made from soft gray cloth embroidered with animal designs, appears to contain a pile of small, fuzzy objects. You can use an action to pull the fuzzy object from the bag and throw it up to 20 feet. When the object lands, it transforms into a creature you determine by rolling a d8 and consulting the table that corresponds to the bag's color. The creature vanishes at the next dawn or when it is reduced to 0 Hit Points. The creature is friendly to you and your companions, and it acts on Your Turn. You can use a Bonus Action to Command how the creature moves and what action it takes on its next turn, or to give it general orders, such as to Attack your enemies. In the absence of such orders, the creature acts in a fashion appropriate to its Nature. You may only draw three fuzzy objects from the bag per long rest. Purchase History ~ Category:Shops Category:Items